habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Inventory Items
The Inventory sub-tab (within the larger Inventory section) allows players to see their drops (eggs, hatching potions, and food that they earn by completing Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos), quest scrolls, and other items including Mystery Item status box (for subscribers), as well as the Market where they may purchase items with gems or sell surplus items for gold. Inventory Your Inventory displays the eggs, hatching potions, unused quest scrolls, food and saddles that you've collected, with a number next to each to indicate how many of each item you have. If you are a subscriber, you will also see your Mystery Item, and may also see other special items you own such as Mystic Hourglasses. There is no limit to the amount of items that can be stored in your Inventory. When you are viewing your Inventory page, you can learn the name and description of any item by hovering your mouse over it. You can hatch a pet by clicking on either an egg (in which case possible hatching potions are highlighted in green), or a hatching potion (in which case possible eggs are highlighted), and then one of the objects highlighted in green. You will then gain a pet of the type and color selected. Once you have hatched some pets, some hatching potions/eggs will not be highlighted, because you have already hatched that combination and therefore cannot hatch that same combination until you grow the pet into a mount, or if that has already been exhausted, until you release your pets using a Key to the Kennels. Market Located on the right side of the Inventory tab, the Market allows you to buy specific eggs, hatching potions, food items, and other items, usually with gems. As Alexander the Merchant hints at, the contents of random drops are, well, random. You are not guaranteed to get specific eggs, hatching potions, or food at any time. Eventually, you should get every combination of egg and potion, but that can be a long eventuality. Likewise, collecting all necessary food items to grow your pets into mounts can take a while. Some users may want to speed up this process by buying some of these items from the Market. Buy In the Market, players can purchase items with gems. Currently available items include: *Eggs *Hatching potions *Food and Saddles *Quest scrolls *Orb of Rebirth *Fortify potion *Gems (can be purchased with gold if subscribed) *Key to the Kennels Sell The Market also allows you to sell eggs, hatching potions, and food items from your inventory. When you click on an item, Alexander the Merchant will tell you how many gold pieces you will receive for that item (for example, "Sell Panda Cub for 3 Gold", as you can see in the image to the right ). Generally an item can be sold for the same number of gold pieces as it costs in gems. Click on the blue "Sell ..." button to complete the sale. You will get a yellow notification in the right hand top of your screen that you have gained gold from the sale. The counter on your item (panda cub eggs in this example) will decrement by one since only one is sold per click. If you own more than one of that type of item and wish to sell more, clicking the blue "Sell...." button will cause another sale. The item you chose (panda cub eggs in this example) will stay selected in the blue button until you click a new item to sell (for example, another type of egg). If you want to switch from selling eggs to selling hatching potions or from hatching potions to eggs, you will need to click the selected item (the one shown in the blue box) again to de-select it. Otherwise, you'll be asked if you want to hatch a pet. fr:Objets d'Inventaire Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Pets Category:Drops